


We Happy Two

by amycooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes placed directly after S11 E22 We Happy Few.  Castiel is dead (temporarily, I promise!) and Dean reacts.  This is the Destiel scene I'm sure we won't get in episode 23, but we all want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Happy Two

Dean and Sam stayed frozen in place, literally unable to move, until Amara disappeared. As soon as she was gone though, Dean was half running, half stumbling to Cas’ side. Someone was frantically calling to the angel and, as he collapsed by Cas’ side, Dean realized it was him. He was calling Cas.

Dean grabbed fistfuls of Cas’ clothes and shook, shook hard. Cas moved limply, his head rolling until Dean let go and he slumped to the side. Dean grabbed Cas head with both hands, sight blurred by tears.

“Cas! Please. Cas?”

He was so focused on Cas that he didn’t register Sam helping Chuck up several feet away. He gathered Cas’ body into his arms and pulled Cas against him with the body held awkwardly against his own. H began rocking as he stroked the back of Cas’ head, whimpering unheard pleas into Cas' ear.

And he stayed there, silently rocking the empty shell that once held his best friend, his angel, his-

“Ahem,” Chuck cleared his throat from behind. “If your done fondling the corpse, I can rebuild Castiel now.”

Dean sprung up, causing Castiel’s vessel to slump face first onto the ground. Crap. Dean winced.

“Ah, Chuck. You’re uh…”

“Aware of exactly what you feel for Castiel?” Chuck looked amused. "Yes."

Dean glanced at Sam who didn’t look all that surprised. In fact, if anything be looked exasperated. Then Sam glanced to Cas, his face falling.

“I was going to say awake. I thought Amara said-” Dean started.

“That I was dying? I am, but slowly. I still have enough strength to do this:” Chuck gestured.

And for a moment Cas was encased in a white glow. As it faded, Dean called out, “Cas?”

For a sickening moment, nothing happened. Then Cas shifted, moving his palms against the floor, pulling himself up. Dean was back down on the floor before Castiel was fully standing and pulled the surprised angel into a tight embrace.

“Dean?”

Dean pulled back just to say, “You’ve got to stop doing that!”

“Doing wha-”

But Cas didn’t get to finish, as Dean pulled him into a kiss.

A beat later, Cas was returning the kiss.


End file.
